Manufacturers using extrusions made of material such as aluminum are constantly seeking ways to reduce costs by using less aluminum than otherwise used for the manufacture of a given product. By being able to use less aluminum in regard to length than otherwise used or less aluminum in regard to wall thickness and yet attain the same structural properties than otherwise used, allows a manufacturer to reduce costs by using less aluminum for a given product. The present invention provide a manufacturer to use less aluminum in regard to length and wall thickness than otherwise used.